The Struggle
by ElenaDamonForev
Summary: What happens when Elena loses herself?  Who will find her?  M For future chapters.
1. Saving Grace

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction and I'm so thrilled to be writing amongst some of you! Go easy on me and please review it! Thank you!**

Elena put away her diary in her bag wondering when she would be able to visit her mother and father again. "Well, mom and dad. I'll try and visit again tomorrow."

She got up and left the cemetery when the sun was starting to set. Elena couldn't even remember the last time she saw the sunset.

She opened her car door and threw her book bag on the passenger's seat. As she got in the car she knew what was next, what was coming.

She had to go see Katherine. She had all the answers, the only person that would give it to her straight up. Katherine.

As Elena descended into the tomb carrying an extremely heavy leather tote bag full of bribes.

"Katherine?" Elena said, but nothing. "Come on Katherine, I know you're not dead, yet." She said sadistically, loving this side of herself.

"Hello Elena." Katherine said as she appeared out of the shadows of the tomb. Looking Elena up and down. "What brings you here? Salvatore let you out early?" "Oh wait, let me guess. They don't know you're here!"

Elena hadn't been in the tomb for more than five minutes and she was already irritated. Who did Katherine think she was? Elena was in control here, and she was going to make damn sure everyone knew that.

"I brought you some things." Elena went on as she pulled out a bottle of blood. "Oh, and what's this? Judging by the way you look, I think you might need some. So start talking."

"Elena, trust me, you don't want to know."

"Trust you? Trust YOU? That must be some kind of joke." Is she serious? She couldn't even begin to understand how far out I would have to be to trust her.

"Fine, I retract that statement. So tell me, what brings you down here? With me."

"I want to know more about our history, the Petrova bloodline." Elena said starting to instantly feel relieved. Her plan was working so far, and she didn't need Stefan or Damon.

"Well that's one hell of a story, Elena. Where should I start? Ahh, yes. The Original." Katherine said.

This was shocking news to Elena. After months of research and digging the brothers hadn't found anything close to her sudden discovery. As Elena was pouring a cup of blood for Katherine she was listening contently, wondering why she hadn't thought of this before.

"So the original Pretova was an original. She was Klaus's lover, also a traitor. It was said that she was the oldest. Older than Klaus, older than all of them. She was the leader of the original clutch of vampires. When she and Klaus fell in love, a witch predicted a war between the council. The reason was... She fell in love with a wolf, a werewolf. This tore Klaus apart. He went on a killing spree and swore he'd find her and make her pay. This is when he had the sun and moon curse created."

"Ok hold on a second... " Said Elena. "I thought the curse was bound with the blood of a doppleganger."

"Wrong again, Gilbert. The curse was bound with Charlotte Petrova's blood" Katherine started at her as she spoke. "It must be broken with the blood of the doppleganger, a human doppleganger."

Katherine continued speaking as Elena poured her another cup of blood.

"Klaus had her killed for her acts of adultery. Little did he know, she was best friends with his witch. A witch who was loyal to Charlotte, forever. And to prove it, she created us."

"What? No, that's a lie." Elena interjected. "I wasn't created, I was born. Like every other human on this planet."

"So anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Klaus had her sacrificed, and the only way to punish the wolves was to punish the vampires, too. So he did. And she was murdered."

"I don't get it, this doesn't make sense."

"Well if you'd let me finish I could get to the point. Charlotte's witch removed her soul from her body before Klaus killed her. That's why we were created. We are basically catalysts for her soul."

"So, we're her?"

"Yup looks like it."

"This is crazy, I don't believe it. It's not true, it can't be."

"I can prove it to you, if you are daring enough." Katherine added with a wicked smile.

"How?"

"Come over here and find out."

"Umm, no?"

"Suit yourself. Send my love to Stefan." As she turned on her heal and fell back into the darkness.

"Wait!" I said stupidly running into the tomb after her. A voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't, I was so close.

Before I knew it Katherine had me pinned against the cold walls of the tomb and I could feel the stones digging into my back. I didn't mind the pain, it reminded me I was still alive. Before I could say anything she ripped out her fangs and dug into me. It felt like I was being burned alive.

To my surprise she pulled away and said. "What was that?" "Is there someone here, did you feel that?" Before she got those last words out I could feel it. Like someone was rushing through my body, filling me up, making me whole.

To my amazement my next move was to bring her head closer for a kiss. It was the most powerful intense thing I've ever felt. Like 2000 volts of electricity were running through my body.

Katherine pulled away gasping for air, oddly enough. She was a vampire, vampires didn't breath. Or did they?

"Elena did you feel that? That's her."

I couldn't lie myself out of this one, I knew I felt it. What did it mean?

"I I... I felt something, I don't know what it was. Are you going to kill me?"

"That's an intriguing thought, but no."

Before Elena could try bringing Stefan back into her mind and how he'd be wondering where she was, she was pulled into another heated kiss. This one was more passionate, knowing what to expect, they both moved to a rhythm that was nonexistent yet seemingly familiar.

"I should go," I said surprising myself, pulling away. Trying to get away from the grasp Katherine had on me. But in all honestly, that's not what was keeping me there. It was my mind trying to figure out what I should do next. Finally I gave in and pressed my lips to hers again. Yearning for that familiarity that made me feel at home. Something about this made her feel safe, close, and most of all wanted. Not for who I looked like or how nice I was. But me and me alone.

This time Elena pulled away and said. "I really should go. Stefan will be wondering where I am, we don't want them to send a search party."

Katherine gently put her hand up to my cheek and started stroking it with her thumb. "Elena, you need to go. I'm getting hungry, and you need to leave. NOW."

With that Elena sped out of there as soon as possible. She wasted no time grabbing her bag and running out of the tomb. Then she got to the top of the stair case she took a moment to catch her breath. That's when she started sobbing. What was happening to her? Katherine was the enemy, she tried to destroy Elena. But these feelings, that feeling. It was amazing. She's never felt that with anyone else before.

As she stood up Damon was in front of her. "What are you doing here? Are you insane? We've been looking for you all day, Elena."

"I just had some thinking to do." As she started making her way back down the steps Damon grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting away from you, now let me go, Damon."

"Come on, we're leaving." Elena scrunched up her face at that comment, was she a child to him? Did he think he had that much power over her?

"Damon let go of me."

"Get your ass in the car." Fine she thought. He wanted to play dirty? She'd play dirty.

"Fine" She said. And she walked over to the car. If Damon thinks he has any power over me, he's in for a surprise. "Oops, I forgot something in the tomb."

"Elena, you're not going down there."

"Really? Watch me." As she took off she wasn't thinking clearly. This wasn't Matt or Jeremy. This was Damon Salvatore and he was way faster than she could ever imagine. Elena made it all the way down the stairs until he pinned her against the wall.

"Don't you dare."

"Damon you have no say over what I do. Let me go!" She screamed and cried. Why was Damon being so cruel? She just needed more. She needed to feel again. Whatever it was it was like a drug and she couldn't stay away from Katherine any longer. She needed her, all of her. "AHHHHHHHH! LET. ME. GO. YOU. ASSHOLE."

"Are you done?"

Elena sighed and let out a whimper. "Yes"

"So When we get you home, It's family night." "I was thinking..." Damon trailed off.` Elena stabbed Damon with a vervain dart. What was she doing? This wasn't her, but she didn't care. she ran into the tomb as fast as possible ready to take on whatever tried to stop her.

Thank god she carried a dart in case things got out of hand with Katherine.

"Katherine?" Elena said in a quiet voice. "Katherine, are you there?" She was getting more and more annoyed by the second. "KATHERINE?" She finally decided it was time to scream. Hopefully Damon would be out a little longer.

Elena felt a gust of wind blow past her and send shivers down her spine. Once again, she was pinned to the tomb walls.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with the white knight." Katherine said with a smirk.

Elena didn't feel like banter or sparing with her. So she cut to the chase. She pressed her lips firmly against Katherine's. Searching for a way into her mouth, almost in a panic. She left out a satisfying moan, glad that she could feel the power that she was obtaining by just a simple kiss with Katherine.

"Elena what do you think you're doing?" Katherine said with a look of complete shock, horror, and lust.

Elena grabbed Katherine and pinned her to the wall. She was overcome with this rush or strength and she had no idea where it came from. When their lips parted she took a step away from Katherine and half of her body was on the outside of the tomb.

"Elena look out!" Katherine said but it was too late. Damon had both her arms in a death grip. For a minute, Elena thought he might kill her. "Damon stop! Please! Why are you doing this?"

"So as I was saying." Damon let out an exasperated sigh. "It's family night, and I'm cooking." As he proceed to dragging her by both her arms out of the tomb.

"Elena, don't worry, I'll see you again." Elena had no idea what that meant, but she hoped it was true.


	2. Time of our lives

**I want to thank my friend Rachel for helping me along with the story. Rach, you're awesome! =D Thank you for kind reviews and messages.**

_Something seemed off during the car ride back to Elena's house. She sensed that Damon was beyond mad and wanted to murder her._

_The silence was defining and Elena wanted to scream. Finally Damon broke the silence and took a jab at her. "So cheating on Stefan now? When's it my turn?"_

_"Damon it's not what it looks like"_

_"Really Elena? Because I seem to remember waking up after being stabbed and seeing you and Katherine kissing," added Damon. His smirk faded and his tolerance was wearing thin. Why would she be with Katherine? Damon thought to himself. What would Elena be doing with that slut?_

_"She compelled you, didn't she?" Damon figured this was all part of Katherine's mind game._

_"No Damon, I wasn't compelled... Look it's a long story. I can't even begin to explain what was going on and what she said."_

_"Well then speak up, because Stefan will not be happy to learn about this shocking turn of events," said Damon with the most obnoxious grin she'd ever seen. _

_"Damon can we just forget this?"_

_"Oh no Miss Elena. You could have died."_

_"She wouldn't have hurt me."_

_"Right because Katherine is the easter bunny and she just wants to make the world a better place!" Damon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"Yes I do, Damon. She wouldn't kill me, I know it. I could feel it, feel her..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, forget it."_

_As they pulled into her driveway Elena saw Stefan come rushing out of her house looking tormented. _

_"Elena! Where have you been we have been looking all over for you."_

_She avoided telling him about spending the night at her parents grave. Also, she didn't mention the whole Katherine debacle. Elena wasn't in the mood to see Stefan explode and have bits of him stuck to her._

_"I just needed time to think." I just lied, liar. Elena thought. God conscious, great timing!_

_"I'm hungry... Jeremy!" Yelled Elena as her brother came bursting out of the front door of her house. _

_"Elena you scared us," said Jeremy with a pained look on his face. "What was with all this brooding?" Thought Elena. At this moment she wished she was back in the tomb with Katherine._

_"Jeremy I wasn't even gone for 24 hours. What's wrong with you guys?"_

_"I told them you were fine."_

_"Caroline..." She was happy to see a familiar face, one that wasn't constantly trying to shelter her or hide her from the world. Elena walked up to Caroline and threw her arms around her. "It's so good to see you."_

_"Hey Elena... Are you ok? Maybe I was wrong, do you need to see a doctor?"_

_Elena pulled away from Caroline and shoved her. "So if I'm exited to see you it means I'm mentally disturbed? Caroline, that reflects poorly on you." Just then the girls burst into a fit of giggles._

_"Come on, lets go eat." Suddenly she realized she was speaking to a group of vampires and quickly rephrased so she was directing it at Jeremy. As Elena and Jeremy walked in the house the other three exchanged quick goodbyes and left._

_"There's some lasagne from yesterday, Jenna made it," said Jeremy with a disgusted look, one that made Elena instantly flash back to her childhood when Jenna came over on her 12th birthday and made a sweet potato shortbread cake. They both somehow channeled that memory together and started hysterically laughing._

_"On second thought. I think I might call Bonnie and ask her if she wants to meet at the grill."_

_"I can call her and drive you guys."_

_"Uhh, where is this coming from Jer?_

_"No where I just wanted to spend time together. And instead of hanging around with Damon..."_

_"Ok fine, you can come. Just get ready quickly." Elena said, annoyance now visible. How was it Jeremy could guilt trip her into doing what he wanted? She hated that he was her weakness._

_Elena ran upstairs quickly and grabbed her phone and dialed Bonnie. Bonnie answered almost before Elena has a chance to hit the dial button._

_"Elena! Stefan and Damon said you were missing. I was getting ready to try a spell to help them find you."_

_"Listen Bonnie I'm fine, but we need to talk. Can you be at the grill in five?"_

_"Yeah sure, what's going on?"_

_"I'll tell you when I get there, love you." And with that she hung up and walked over to the mirror and started brushing her hair. When she was done, she changed into another outfit, feeling extremely dirty after sleeping next to her parents grave. When Elena was finally done she made her way down the stairs _

_"Ok Jeremy, are you ready?" she said and gasped. He looked fantastic, had he bothered to shower?_

_"Lets just get out of here." And with that they both turned and walked out the door._

_The drive over was completely silent. Jeremy finally broke the silence by saying. "Elena? Where were you last night?" Crap, Elena thought. She hadn't even made up a good lie for this one. But then she thought to herself, why would she lie to Jeremy? He was her brother, she could trust him._

_"I went to go see mom and dad, then ended up falling asleep."_

_And with that said, it went fell silent, again. Until they arrived at the mystic grill, anyway._

_Elena didn't even turn the car off before Jeremy was out of the car and saying hi to Bonnie._

_"Hey Jeremy." Bonnie said awkwardly. This was all too weird._

_"Why don't we go in and grab a seat?"_

_"Sure" both Bonnie and Jeremy said in unison._

_I can't deal with this, she thought, not now. "Over here." _

_Elena pointed to the bench that was furthest from the crowd of people coming from a football game._

_"So anyway I called because…"_

_Elena was cut off as Luka walked over to their table and tried to strike up a conversation with Bonnie. She finally understood why Jeremy wanted to come along. Watching him sit there looking red as a tomato, it all made sense._

_"So Bonnie." Luka went on. "Do you want to play a round of pool? Elena and Jeremy can join."_

_"Actually I can't."_

_"But I can." Jeremy interjected. As he got up at lightening speed but kept eye contact with Luka the entire time. "I'll be back in a bit." And with that, he left._

_"That's going to be a testosterone filled game of pool."_

_As Bonnie and I started laughing, I had to get on topic. I needed to talk to her. I needed someone._

_"I went to see Katherine."_

_"You what?" Bonnie said with a look of horror on her face._

_"I needed answers and she had them. Where was I supposed to go, Bonnie? I'm tired of being kept from everything. I can deal with myself, you know that."_

_Bonnie just sat there with her mouth wide open. If she wasn't so frustrated she would have made a joke about catching flies._

_"Ok, Elena. I get it. Just let me know next time. I wouldn't have stopped you. If you need to do it, you should."_

_And that is why Bonnie is her best friend. Always supportive, always there._

_"I found out a couple of things while I was down there, too. Katherine and I aren't related… We were created." "Here, I can show you better than trying to explain. And if vampires are here they won't be able to hear.. Take my hand."_

_Bonnie took Elena's hand and had the most violent flash of images. Blood and murder, lust, and love. Then she saw Elena and Katherine and pulled her hand away. "Elena what were you thinking?"_

_"Bonnie it wasn't me, I swear I had no control over it." "Is there like some kind of spell you can do so I can contact her?"_

_"Contact who…" Bonnie was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with this sudden turn of events. Out of all the possibilities she had never expected Elena to do this._

_"Charlotte." "I want to speak with Charlotte."_

**Music inspiring this chapter**

**"Time of our lives" by Tyrone wells  
**


	3. Breath again

_"Bonnie I really need this, I have no idea what's happening and I'm scared." Said Elena shivering a little at the thought of her actually enjoying kissing Katherine. "Look, I know I haven't been the greatest friend, but please, do this for me." She said, with the sincerity in her voice obvious._

_"Fine, Elena. Maybe I can take a look at some spells tonight. Come over at around 9." Elena let out a sigh relieved this was over, for now. Now all she had to figure out was how to seek back into the tomb without letting anyone know._

_Elena tore her eyes off Bonnie and turned around, stunned. Jeremy and Luka were in a full on game of pool with at least two dozen people standing around them. "Modern day dueling, huh?"_

_"Yeah, go figure. I had no idea Luka could play pool like that." Bonnie said with admiration in her eyes._

_"Jeremy will win." Said Elena. Jeremy did many things wrong, but playing pool was not one of them. "He's been playing with Matt since he was 13, he's a pro." And sure enough, Jeremy won._

_Applause came from the far corner of the Mystic Grill as everyone cheered Jeremy on._

_"See? Told ya, he's a pain but he sure knows how to play."_

_As the girls and Jeremy finished eating dinner Bonnie and Elena said their goodbyes, for now. "See you at 9," whispered Elena as she gave Bonnie a hug. "Love you."_

_While Jeremy and Elena were walking out to the car Elena started thinking about Katherine, again. This whole mess didn't make sense, it didn't add up. Why would the witch split her soul in two? Why not just keep it in one piece? Great, Elena thought. Now I sound like Caroline._

_"Have fun tonight?" Jeremy asked. "I guess. But I think you had more fun. I saw your face after that take down."_

_"You know you're right Elena. I am glorious, aren't I?"_

_"Hey don't twist my words! That's not what I said…"_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not"_

_"Hmm whatever." Jeremy said, he sounded tired, really tired. "How was Bonnie tonight?"_

_"She's umm…" Crap Elena! Think, think! No wait, don't lie, Jeremy's had enough lies. "She's been better…" She said. Perfect! You could run for congress with these half truths/half lies._

_"Looks like we're here!" Said Elena with a little too much enthusiasm, obviously, because Jeremy caught on._

_"Elena are you ok? You've been really weird all day."_

_"I'm fine…" "Crap, looks like I forgot my phone at the grill. I'll be back in a bit, ok?"_

_"Sure, whatever," said Jeremy, and with that he was on the porch entering the house._

_Elena was exhausted she knew it wasn't safe to drive. But she had enough adrenaline to keep her going._

_When Elena pulled into Bonnie's driveway she ran out of the car and crashed through the front door._

_"Elena? What the hell? Have you heard of a doorbell?"_

_"Vampires." Was the only word she could get out._

_"Oh, of course. So follow me, I have everything set up in here."_

_As Elena followed Bonnie down the dark hallway of her usually bright house, they came to a sudden halt. "Bonnie what are we…" She was speechless. She had never seen so many candles lit at once. Just as her mind started wandering she wondered if it was a fire hazard. Bonnie said "So I made sure it was safe in here, no one comes in or out," except us…_

_"Now there's a comforting thought."_

_"We'll be fine Elena, "_

_"I hope so." Said Elena, obviously not as sure as Bonnie that this would work._

_"So you sit over there on the blue pillow, I'll take the green one." As they both sat down Bonnie took both Elena's hands and started chanting in Latin. At first, nothing happened. Then a gust of wind flew through the room as the windows unlatched themselves and flew open._

_"Incentia!" Bonnie chanted, her nose starting to bleed._

_"Bonnie!" She said. "Bonnie snap out of it! It's hurting you!" It was too late. Bonnie fell backwards and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Go to her. You two are weak when you are apart, but together, your power is limitless and you are indestructible."_

_"AHH!" Bonnie screamed gasping for air. "What happened?" She asked._

_"Charlotte, it was Charlotte she possessed you."_

_"What? What did she say? What does she want?" Bonnie asked eager to understand this whole situation._

_"She wants me to go see her, her as in Katherine."_

_"What?" Bonnie gasped. "Elena you can't, she'll kill you."_

_"She didn't last time, did she?"_

_"Elena…" Bonnie glared at Elena. She loved her friend to death but at times she wasn't very smart._

_"Bonnie…" Elena glared back. After being around Bonnie her whole life, she knew exactly how to play this one. "Look I'll just be over there briefly, no big deal. I'll call you if anything happens."_

_Ok replied Bonnie. Obviously not agreeing with this plan but not arguing with it either. Knowing Elena, arguing would make her want to go even more._

_"Oh and one more thing." She said. "Do not tell Damon or Stefan under any circumstance"_

_"Gottcha crazy. But call if you need anything. I'm always here for you, you know that." Bonnie had a sympathetic look on her face._

_"Thanks. Love you, bye."_

_"Love you too." Bonnie got up and gave Elena a hug._

_"My god Bonnie could you be more dramatic? I'm not going to die!" Elena chuckled a little, mostly to hide the fear in her voice._

_As she made her way back to the car Bonnie waved at her from the front porch._

_The drive over was bothering Elena. She kept looking in the rearview mirror and seeing herself in a golden and green gown. But when she would glance back, she or it was gone. "This is just creepy." Elena shivered as she parked her car and pulled out a flashlight. She quickly made her way to the tomb and was greeted by Katherine._

_"Hello again, Elena." Katherine said with a dry voice. She was weak and she needed blood. Why didn't you think of that first? Stupid…_

_"Katherine…."_

_"So how's Damon? I'll go ahead and guess he doesn't know you're down here. God forbid holier than thou Elena be near someone like me."_

_Elena had a long night and she'd had enough. The purpose of coming here was pointless If Katherine wasn't even interested in talking._

_"Katherine I saw Charlotte." She immediately snapped out of it looking up at Elena._

_"You what?"_

_"She spoke to me, through Bonnie."_

_Katherine looked stunned. Elena had to admit, she liked the feeling of having all the answers. This must be how Katherine feels… "Well what did she say?"_

_"That I should come see you, and we were stronger when we are together."_

_"Just as I thought" Katherine said._

_"Huh?" Elena was confused. She was beyond confused, why did Katherine work in riddles?_

_"Emily and I tried contacting her before. It didn't work, but Emily suspected that when you were born if we were ever around one another we'd be… Stronger."_

_"So when we're close. We're stronger?"_

_"Elena, it's not black and white. We're drawn to one another. You're my missing puzzle piece, and I'm yours. We belong together; we're made for each other. In fact, we are each other if you want to get technical about it." Katherine smirked. How could she find this funny?_

_"No, not possible."_

_"Really Elena? After this morning? Are you really saying we aren't made for each other? I would have gladly killed you and you would have gladly struggled, but you didn't." Katherine frowned. "Anyway, I'm saving my breath, I want to be able to hear Klaus slaughter you all. Toodles!" Katherine said with a little wave and started wandering back into the tomb._

_"Katherine wait, come back… Katherine!" Elena was furious, she couldn't just leave her with so many questions. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair. Stefan was her perfect other half, why couldn't fate see this?_

_"You can join me, there's plenty of room for both of us." And that was all the invitation she needed before she charged into the tomb. "My oh my Elena. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? How much trouble you'll be in?"_

_"I don't care. You look hungry…" Elena moved her hair to the side giving perfect access to her neck. "Bit me," Elena whispered. With that Katherine ran forward and bit down on her neck, blood poured from Elena's throat and trailed down her chest. Elena let out a soft moan and Katherine pulled away, causing Elena to feel unsatisfied. She was enjoying the level of eroticism that being bitten by Katherine brought. It was like a million little flames blowing up at once. Creating an ever burning desire to be with Katherine._

_Her next move surprised the both of them. She ripped off her shirt and brought Katherine into a heated kiss. With one hand gripping Katherine's hair and using her free hand to unzip her dress. Katherine was doing the same but with Elena's pants. _

_Once Katherine pulled off Elena's pants all inhibitions went._

_Katherine backed up and stepped out of her dress revealing her red matching lacy bra and panties. Elena had on a blue set that was metallic with black lace. Katherine left a trail of kisses on Elena's neck and worked her way down to her bra. Electricity was running through Elena's body and she couldn't stop now._

_Katherine let out a soft moan and she tore away from Elena. Just then Elena wasted no time backing her up to a wall and removing what was left of Katherine's clothes. As result, Katherine didn't like this scenario so she spun them around and had Elena pinned against the tomb. Katherine made no effort to delicately remove Elena's bra, she ripped it off, literally. With that out of the way they slowly slid down the walls of the tomb and ended up on the ground._

_Katherine was on top of Elena now licking her way down, in between her thighs._

_"Now Elena, we can't have these." Said Katherine as she tore off the remaining piece of clothing on either of them._

_Elena let soft moans escape her lips as Katherine's tongue danced along the inside of her thighs. With no further warning Katherine bit down on Elena's thigh. "." Elena managed to get out as her climax was building. Katherine made sure to pull away before Elena came without her._

_Elena sat up and said. "I want to bite you." Katherine looked up at her with admiration and lust in her eyes. To Elena's surprise she tilted her neck ever so slightly to allow her access. "Have at it, fair is fair." Katherine added with a wicked grin. Elena leaned over Katherine and tried tearing into her neck but with no luck. She grabbed a stone the was sitting near by and ran it along Katherine's collar bone. It make a straight slice and her blood started gushing. She wasted no time and licked it as fast as possible. Due to Katherine being a vampire she healed quickly, so she did it again, and again. Until Elena had her fill then laid back down and let Katherine have at her._

_Katherine wasted no time and started licking the sides of Elena's rim, she was squirming and bucking her hips under her, but then again, who could resist Katherine Pierce? Katherine shot a finger into her and started moving her thumb swiftly across her clit. Elena cried out in pleasure. _

_ She could feel Charlotte here, now. She was rushing through their bodies like a waterfall._

_As Katherine then proceeded to thrust another finger into her, then another, Elena almost couldn't handle it. "KATHERINE!" She screamed as she met her climax. Her body was trembling and she could hardly remember who and where she was. She finally regained control and stood up quickly getting dressed._

_"What was that? Did you feel it? I think she was here with us…" Elena said starting to panick. This was starting to scare her. This wasn't her and she just SLEPT with Katherine!_

_Katherine just slouched up against the wall and fell. Cuddling her knees in her arms. She looked… Sad? "Elena you really should go, before they send a search party of forest animals after you."_

_Elena had nothing to say, so sat next to Katherine and held her hand, entwining their fingers. "All I need, is here. So why would I go out there?"_

_Katherine sat there, shocked, she had no idea what to do. Charlotte was gone, so this time it was all her and Elena. Elena took her hand and entwined their fingers. She told herself after losing Stefan that she'd breath again, and she finally could._


	4. Longest Night

**Once again, credit goes to my friend Rachel who's my inspiration, support and is down right amazing! Love you Rach!**

_Damon, where did you find her you have to tell me?" Stefan said with a distraught look on his face. Elena could have been seriously hurt. Why would Damon keep this from him? It was Elena._

_"Look Stefan, you can either wallow in misery or accept the fact that she's learned her lesson and won't be doing it again," added Damon with his signature smirk._

_"What are you talking about Damon?"_

_"Nothing, forget it."_

_"Stefan, she's not a puppet, here for your own amusement. I believe that's quoting you." Said Damon swirling his scotch and taking a sip. Damon was keeping his promise to Elena, but wondering if he should tell Stefan. "Stefan, it's ok, I get it. But you can relax. Your lovely little love isn't going anywhere."_

_"Damon what are you on about now? What if she was compelled?" Said Stefan with that seriousness he always added when talking about Elena._

_"Oh I doubt that," Damon mumbled. "Look, Stefan, our girl's fine. And just to prove that your insane theory is wrong, I'll go check up on her."_

_Back In The Tomb_

_"I should go," Elena said breaking the silence that her and Katherine had been sitting in for three hours. Her stomach was starting to growl and it was around 5 am. Guess I'm staying home sick tomorrow, she thought to herself. As she started to get up Katherine shot up and grabbed her arm._

_"Elena…" Elena expected a grab, shove or a rude remark. Instead she just got a, "Be careful."_

_"I will be, goodbye Katherine." Elena started walking away and felt like she was fighting the world. Every step was excruciating and pain shot through her body. Not physical pain, though. Elena felt the fire inside her slowly burn out._

_When she finally got out of the tomb she felt distraught and exhausted. She needed to go home and sleep for a week. With that she made her way to her car and got in. Elena doesn't normally have "melt downs," in fact she's never had one. Until now, that is. She started hitting her steering wheel repeatedly saying "Stupid. Selfish. Stupid. Selfish." "WHY!" She let out a cry. That was the turning point for her, her eyes filled with pools of water, but she could still see the wounds she inflicted on her wrists healing instantly. "Why Katherine." She said in a whimper. Elena pulled onto the road and started driving home going 70 miles per hour._

_When she parked her car she noticed Alaric's was there. Awkward… Elena thought. Getting in the house was no problem, Elena was extremely good at being sneaky. As she walked into her room she set her bag on bed and turned on the light. A loud "Ah my gahd!" escaped her. "Damon! What are you doing here?"_

_He didn't bother making eye contact with her. He didn't even flinch. "You went to go see her, again." _

_"Damon it's late." Elena was hoping to get out of this one._

_"Why?"_

_"Huh?" Elena had no idea why he was pursuing the subject he didn't really want to know why she was bonding to Katherine. Is that what it is? Elena thought. Bonding? "Damon I'm tired, cut to the chase."_

_"You're tearing Stefan apart, he doesn't under stand what's happening with you. Neither do I." Damon stood up and started walk towards her. Elena panicked, she remembered the last time this happened and her memory violently reminded her of this as he was approaching._

_Elena took a few steps back and ended up in the bathroom. Before Damon could stop her she bolted the door closed and propped a chair against the door knob so he couldn't get it._

_"Elena you can't hide from this forever." Damon boomed from the other side of the door. She didn't care. As Elena sat in the darkness of her bathroom she slowly fell asleep in the bathtub. Morning came and she didn't budge. She finally woke up at 3 in the afternoon. "Oh god…" This was far worse than any hangover she'd ever had. She decided a shower was in order. After removing the things she piled up against her bathroom door she stepped out into a warm bedroom. Much to Elena's surprise there was a note on the bed._

_We'll talk when you're ready. I already told Ric about everything and you have the day off of school. You should talk to Stefan._

_-D_

_The thought was cute, not that it would have made any difference, she would have missed it anyway. Elena stuffed the note in her pocket and got ready for the shower. She took longer than expected but she was ready to go 45 minutes later._

_When Elena arrived at the boarding house the sun was already on it's way down, there wasn't much time to talk to Stefan before family night. When she knocked on the door it flew open part way. "Stefan? Damon?" She assumed they were both out, when she turned around Damon was standing face to face with her. "Damon you scared me."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to see Stefan." Damon had a hurt look on his face, but he covered it up with a smirk._

_"He's upstairs, brooding. Knock yourself out!" He added with mock enthusiasm, as he proceeded to take a seat on the couch. Swirling his scotch staring into the fire._

_Elena felt bad for leaving Damon like this, but she needed to talk to Stefan. "Stefan?" She said knocking on his door._

_"Elena!" Stefan responded by opening the door and throwing his arms around her. "Where have you been are you ok?"_

_"I don't want to talk about this here. Lets go for a walk." Elena put a finger up to her mouth then pointed to where Damon was sitting quietly. Stefan silently acknowledged as he grabbed his jacket and they made their way down the stairs._

_"Give the bunnies my best Stefan." Damon added from the couch. Stefan rolled his eyes and Elena had to fight laughter._

_When they got outside Elena said, "Why don't we go for a drive to Falls?" It had been a while since she saw them and she figured it would be a perfect place to break this news to Stefan. If he decided to murder her the Falls were a perfect place to dispose of a body._

_As the got out of the car a gust of wind rushed past them, if felt great. Elena and Stefan started walking along a path beside the body of water that was beaten down. People didn't usually walk along it, most found it creepy, but Elena loved the solitary feeling it provided._

_"Stefan. I've been meaning to talk to you about. Something." Elena put a finger to her lips before Stefan could interrupt her. "No interrupting." She said as they walked over the bridge connecting the falls with the other trails. It was beautiful. The leaves had fallen and the trees were bare. There was a crisp crunch under their feet every step they took. :You and I, we need time apart. I have things… Things I need to figure out."_

_"It has to do with Katherine, doesn't it?" Stefan said with a hurt expression. Elena hated making him feel this way it hurt her more than one could imagine._

_"Look, I can't explain what's happening to me. But we can't be together, not now." Elena turned to face Stefan. She put her hand to his cheek and started stroking it with her thumb. "Stefan, I love you." She proceeded to kiss him as she felt a smile appear on his face, she smiled too._

_"I love you too, Elena." With that she felt a gust of wind and he was gone. Her heart wanted Stefan, it needed him. But at the same time, there was Katherine, who she simply couldn't resist. She thought the attraction was physical, but was that really it? She felt something for her. And that night in the tomb, after Charlotte left she still felt something. Elena started shaking her head. She needed to see Katherine. She needed someone, to be there, to hold her… She was tired of being alone. Katherine made her feel strong, and indestructible._

_Back At Bonnie's House_

_Bonnie had taken a shower and was getting ready to go see Caroline. Even after Caroline's transformation, nothing could keep her from planning founders events. Bonnie was brushing her hair looking at herself in the mirror when her window flew open and a gust of wind blew past her. She immediately felt all her senses go into overdrive and could no longer control herself. "Oh. God" She managed to get out. Bonnie knew what was happening, Charlotte was taking over. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she wasn't strong enough. Second later Bonnie was trapped in the back of her head. Just a voice fighting the force that now occupied her body. She kicked and screamed, but she wasn't nearly strong enough to overcome Charlotte. Charlotte was looking in the mirror, smirking. "You witches moan and groan about being caught in the middle of vampires. Yet, you can't seems to stay away from all the action!" She said with a wicked grin. "So! Who should we see first? Hmmmm. Ah, yes! Katherine, would you like to lead the way? Wait… You can't." She threw her head back and laughed as she walked out the door._

**~ Music for this chapter ~**

**Longest night - Howie Day**

**Ocean Wide - The Afters**

**Let's get lost - Beck and Bat for Lashes  
**


	5. In My Veins

**Ok! I owe a lot of this chapter to a few of my best friends! Rach and Jess! (Jessismoi, go read it, she's amazing!) They both helped me edit this one, I know it's a little slow, but it's leading into something much larger. Please leave reviews! ;D  
**

_Charlotte made her way down the steps in the tomb. Seeing Katherine ,a face so familiar because it was her own, made her all the more angry. She took a step towards the tomb entrance. "Katerina?" "Katerina? I know you are near, I can smell you."_

_"Well to what do I owe this pleasure, witch." Katherine said, with her usually sadistic tone as she wandered out into the light._

_"I am here to get you out. You must find Elena after I do, understand? The only way to advance your full potential power is to be together." Charlotte said, oblivious to how confused Katherine was._

_"Bonnie what are you… Charlotte? Charlotte is that you?"_

_Just as Charlotte started chanting, using Bonnie's power to her advantage, her nose started leaking blood._

_Katherine was restless, she needed out. As soon as she smelt blood coming from the outside of the tomb, she could no longer control herself. She started hurling her body against the tombs invisible forces, thrashing wildly._

_Once Charlotte dispelled the tomb and Katherine was free. She came charging after her. Charlotte instantly stopped Katherine by giving her an aneurism. "Katerina, this is my only vessel, for now. I can't speak to you any other way. Now, go find Elena, we have a long journey ahead of us, get some rest. And with that she left, and Katherine was on her own._

_At the Mystic Grill_

_Matt had a long shift, but he needed all the work he could get since him mom and Vickie were gone, he was supporting himself. "I'll see you later man" Matt said to the bartender, he had a name but Matt couldn't remember it. As he made his way out of the grill he started walking down the street making his way by all the dim lights. His phone started ringing, it was Caroline. He hit ignore hoping she wouldn't make this any harder than it already was,_

_"Hey Matt." He heard a small familiar voice come from the ally. It was Elena._

_"Elena, hey! Oh my god what happened?"_

_"Matt." Katherine said. "Matt I was mugged, help me."_

_"Elena!" Matt said as he rushed to her side. Katherine wasted no time digging her fangs into his flesh. Katherine spun him around and pinned him against the wall. She felt her energy being restored almost instantly. She pulled away and decided not to drain him completely. She didn't need the Salvator**E**s looking into anything. She held his face in her hands and said, "You're going to keep this covered up until it heals. This never happened, you never saw me and I never bit you." In a flash she was gone, she needed to see Elena, to hold and be held. Every time Katherine allowed herself to feel for others she was never with anyone, really. She was just alone in company. But with Elena, she was with someone, a part of something._

_Back At The Tomb_

_Elena made her way down the steps into the tomb. When she reached the bottom she had picked up a few things for Katherine like blankets, p-j's and other everyday life comforts. "Katherine?" Elena said with a smile creeping its way onto her face. She scrunched her brows together. Where was she? "Katherine?" Elena said with panic in her voice this time. She dropped the bag and ran into the tomb. Looking everywhere for her, but didn't see nor find anything. Elena ran her fingers through her hair and slid down the wall. Elena get it together, she thought. She'd find her, maybe she got out? Elena stood up and grabbed the bag on her way out. She needed to go home first, then she'd work out her next move._

_Gilbert House_

_Elena pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. She felt hurt, sad and scared. What happened to Katherine? She thought to herself. As she walked through the door Jeremy and Jenna were in the kitchen._

_"Hey guys," Elena said with zero enthusiasm. Jeremy obviously picked up on her mood because he walked up to her and said. "You ok?" _

_"Yeah I'm fine.I mean, I just need a shower is all; I'll be fine after that." Elena gave with a weak smile. She turned and started walking up the stairs._

_As she opened the door to her bedroom her heart stopped. "Katherine..." She gasped. Katherine was on her bed wearing Elena's favorite pair of p-j's "Katherine!" Elena all but screamed as she slammed the door shut and ran up to her._

_Katherine got off the bed and immediately threw her arms around Elena._

_"I thought you were gone, taken." Elena said. Worry was written all over her face. She's been spending way too much time with Stefan, Katherine thought._

_"I'm fine, Elena. I saw Charlotte, well Bonnie. Charlotte was possessing Bonnie."_

_"What?" Elena said. "Is Bonnie ok?"_

_"Yeah she's fine, Charlotte used her powers to let me out. She said we needed to be together, to advance our powers, whatever that means."_

_"Powers? What is she even talking about?"_

_Katherine sat back down on the bed, followed by Elena. "We are her, the more we're together, the more of her we obtain. Say we spend a week together we'll develop the powers of an original, times two. Well you'd have to turn, technically." Katherine said._

_As Katherine's words sunk into Elena she felt relieved. Katherine wasn't holding back, she never would._

_"Katherine, I need a shower, we can talk about this in the morning." Elena said as she got up and walked away._

_"Sure." Katherine said while following her into the bathroom._

_Elena smirked to herself, she could get used to this._

_Katherine locked the door behind her and immediately started taking off her clothes._

_Elena was already in the shower and in a flash Katherine was behind her. Elena reached for the shampoo just as Katherine said, "allow me." Elena smiled and moved aside. Allowing Katherine to get under the water._

_Katherine started working the shampoo into Elena's hair when she felt it, Charlotte. They both gasped. She was here with them, and they felt it. Katherine didn't stop scrubbing Elena's head, it felt amazing. Elena let a tiny moan escape her lips, silently praying this would never stop. Katherine chuckled at Elena's response._

_"Alright, rinse time." Katherine said and Elena giggled. As she turned around she locked eyes with the brunette beauty staring at her. Water dripping from her face and hair made her picturesque. Elena could have sworn they spent five minutes staring into each other's eyes._

_As Elena made her way back under the water Katherine scooted behind her, eagerly awaiting her turn to rid herself of her past, and start anew here, with Elena._

_Elena grabbed the shampoo and Katherine started smiling. She would cherish this moment for eternity, feeling a mix of Charlotte and Elena running through her veins. Most of all, she felt loved. Wait, thought Katherine. Love? She was not capable of love, only for herself. But Elena was her, and she was Elena. So that would make sense, right? Before she could let her imagination carry her away she interrupted with the sensations Elena was giving her head. She had amazing fingers, oh you have no idea._

_"Elena." Katherine moaned._

_"Haha, not so funny now, is it?" Elena added with a giggle. "Ok, rinse time." She said moving out of the way so Katherine could rinse her hair off. Without further hesitation Elena grabbed Katherine's face and brought it to her own, soap flying everywhere. Their touch was electrical, she was in a state of pure ecstasy, they both were._

_"Elena! You're getting soap in my eyes." Katherine said mildly irritated, but it soon faded when she took some soap and in return, threw it at Elena. It hit her in the funniest places, she thought. Making her nose look overgrown and part of her face looked like it was attacked by a blizzard._

_"AHA! No fair, I had no idea we were playing this game." Elena reached out and grabbed soap off of Katherine's hair then proceeded to smear to all over Kat's body._

_Katherine then grabbed her arms, spinning them both around with Elena pinned against the shower's walls. "May I?" Katherine asked leaning into Elena's neck. Just because male vampires were barbaric and rude, didn't mean she was._

_"Have at it." Elena said smiling to herself. Katherine slowly bit down on Elena's neck letting Elena's sweet juices poor into her mouth. Elena let out a soft moan, savoring every second of this blissful moment. As Katherine pulled away, Elena's face came into full view and she saw the angel standing before her._

_Katherine was Elena, Elena was Katherine, and they were both Charlotte._

_Elena found herself wanting to rid her life of the demons haunting her, but at the same time, couldn't let go. Letting go meant leaving the others behind… Damon and Stefan, those green and blue pools she remembered all too well._

_Elena was losing track of time, trailing her hand up the small of Katherine's back. It felt like she was in the tomb lifetimes ago. She felt another surge of something flow through her body. Charlotte, Elena thought._

_"Ok, my turn," Elena said with a hint of authority in her voice. She reached for a razor on the shower's shelf. In one swift movement Elena sliced Katherine's neck with the blade, drinking all the excess blood. She felt her pounding headache slowly fade away._

_Elena took a deep breath and a brief pause after she consumed Katherine's sweet nectars. She'd never felt so… Alive. After that, they stood under the warm water for what seemed like hours, enjoying the air they shared, and the space that was filled in the absence of one another._

_As they got out, Elena handed Katherine a fluffy red robe and too an identical one for herself. As they both stood in front of the mirror, brushing each other's hair. Elena could help but think how she'd never had such an intense connection with someone before. Stefan would never do this with her; maybe Damon would, she thought as she giggled to herself._

_When they were done, Elena walked over to her dresser, pulling out p-j's for the two of them. As Katherine walked over to her IPod doc, and hit shuffle. Elena jumped when the music started blaring through the stereo. She spun around to find Katherine sitting on her desk, legs dangling off the side, bobbing her head._

_"Come on Elena, I knew we shared a soul, but I didn't know we shared the same taste in music." She said with a grin teasing the sides of her face._

_"Katherine what if it wakes up Jeremy and Jenna?"_

_Katherine shook her head, then said. "Elena, they're in a sleep coma, nothing shy of a nuclear blast will wake them." She said as she hopped off the desk and slinked towards Elena, swaying her hips the whole time. "Come on Elena, live a little."_

_Elena dropped the p-j's and grinned from ear to ear._

_Katherine grabbed both her hands and dragged her into the middle of the room. They both stared swaying to "salt air" by Chew Lips._

_They both threw their arms up and let their bodies loose. Elena unconsciously mirrored Katherine. Wondering if she looked that effortlessly amazing._

_"You're an ocean, and the salt air." Katherine chanted along with the hook._

_"Pushing into every corner, yes we do." Elena added, having the time of her life. Katherine looked up at her in shock. She shouldn't be surprised at this point, but she was. Elena could sing, she could REALLY sing._

_They were dancing for what seemed like hours before Elena flopped down on the bed, followed by Katherine. The song was on repeat, so music was filling their ears, not the call of duty or needing to save someone. It was them, just them. Elena never understood what 'living in the moment' meant, but she was starting to._

_Katherine let out a small yawn, and before Elena could think anything of it her hands shot out and started tickling Elena._

_"Oof!" Elena said, a mix of surprise and shock in her voice. "AHH! LET ME GO! TOO. MUCH." Was all she managed to get out before tears started rolling down her face and her body was shacking with laughter._

_When Katherine stopped, Elena took a minute to catch her breath, and got up. "Come on, it's late." _

_They both treaded over to the bed, still in their robes. When they were under the covers, then bare. Katherine said "tomorrow, we'll worry." She said with a small but assuring smile. With that they both closed their eyes, fingers entwined, awaiting what tomorrow would bring._

**~Music for this chapter~**

**Andrew Belle "In my Veins"**

**Chew Lips "Salt Air"  
**


	6. Death and Her Friends

**Sorry it's taken so long! I've been working on a new story with a good friend of mine, JessIsMoi, about vampires. It's totally AU, not from any story, please give it a try. It's called "Poison Blood" at Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

_Elena felt the cool sand beneath her toes, the warm water washing up onto the shore. Sending a mix of pleasure and discomfort through her body. Elena's limbs were trembling, the ice-cold breeze whipping her hair around her face. Elena's gaze trailed up, over the mountains, and across the brilliant blue night sky that was illuminating her world. Elena leaned back into the sand, her gaze never leaving the sky._

_It was magical, the stars, the sky, and the mountains. Elena thought._

_"You're here," a males voice boomed from behind her. Elena didn't flinch, she didn't even move._

_"I'm never late." She said, still engaged to the night sky that seemed to be brighter, here. Never dulled by clouds, rain or snow. Always dark, yet full of light._

_The dark man proceeded to then sit next to her, leaning back onto the sand, mirroring her actions._

_He turned his head slightly, and the curves of his face were no longer shadows, his features dimly lite by the shadows of the moon._

_"The sky is beautiful," he said, need and desire dripping from his voice._

_"It's always beautiful here, in our world." Elena said, wishing she'd never have to return to reality. "Damon, why can't we stay here, forever?"_

_"Because Elena, you have to wake up eventually, and I…" Damon's voice trailed off for a moment. "I'm not real, I'm your subconscious."_

_"Why? Why can't I have you always." She said, climbing on top of him pressing her forehead to his own. "Be mine, forever." Her hands tangled in his hair, her eyes silently begging for him._

_"That's for you to decide, Elena." He said rolling her over, so she was underneath him. A smile becoming apparent, lighting up all his features. "Only you can control your fate, only you can choose."_

_"I've chosen," she said pressing her lips to his, force was not needed, she gently slid her tongue into his mouth, allowing it to dance with his._

_He left her gasping for air as they separated, wanting more. But they had time, as long as she desired. Their fingers entwined and Damon stood up, offering his hand to Elena._

_She took his hand, holding on for dear life, using all of her strength to rise. Fingers entwined, he started pulling her away from the beach, towards an evergreen forest. They treaded through the woods in pitch black, Elena could see nothing and hear nothing. But when she finally saw a glimmer of light, she knew they were near._

_They stepped out of the woods, and Elena knew where they were. A valley of vervain and buttercups. Damon grabbed a stem of a vervain flower, plucking it. He brought it up to his nose, sniffing it, then proceeded to hand it to Elena._

_Elena took it gingerly. Her fairy tale, her home was here. Here with Damon, in a world of darkness, although full of light. Damon was her light._

_Elena took a step forward, making her way over the purple and white flowers, careful to not step on them._

_"I love you." She said positively, more sure now than she had ever been._

_Damon smiled lovingly back at her when he said, "I love you too."_

_Elena thought she would melt, she was completely at his mercy. When she finally was out of the trance like state Damon's eyes seemed to draw her into, she placed a kiss on his cheek. And as she pulled away, he started walking away from her, backwards. He then turned around, now running back into the woods where they came from._

_Elena screamed his name as loud as humanly possible. It always ended this way, she thought. Why did it have to? Why couldn't she just be happy, for once in her life._

_"DAMON!" She yelled, now sprinting out of the valley, into the woods. She heard thunder crackling above the treetops. When Elena was out of the woods, she was on the beach, this time the beautiful body of water was completely frozen, and her world was a barren ice storm. She was empty, and forgotten._

_"DAMON!" She cried out again. She screamed for what seemed like hours, her cries out for help were pointless, she was being swallowed whole, by the empty abyss that was her heart. "Damon." Elena let out in a whimper._

Elena woke up gasping for air, she shot up and reached for her vervain necklace, something she had come accustom to doing these past few months. Ever since vampires had become part of her life, she had the ominous feeling of death every morning.

Katherine was by Elena's windowsill, silently observing the rain falling. It was picturesque in Mystic Falls this morning. The sun was barely visible beyond the horizon, but awakened just enough to tint the sky pink.

Katherine cocked her head slightly, a sly smile creeping up onto her face. She slowly made her way to the bed, as if she were a cat, or something in the feline family. "Morning, Lena. How did you sleep?" She purred.

"Uhh…" Elena groaned, bringing three fingers up to her temple, slowly massaging it. Her head felt like it was exploding, pain coursing through her veins. She didn't think she could take it much longer.

Katherine climbed on the bed, straddling her hips in Elena's waste. She took Elena's hands in her own, bringing them up to her chest. "Feel that?"

As soon as Katherine laid hands on her, she felt the surge of power run through her body. The pain was far-gone, and so were all inhibitions. The power was intense, yet soothing. Feeling her, needing her was all she could think about. Before she could make her move, Katherine let her go.

When the contact was lost, she found herself returning to a state of pain, and some serious dry throat.

"Here." Katherine added, handing her a glass of water.

Elena took it without a second thought. The crystal glass, shattering all over the bed, Elena's sheets now covered in water. "Oh god… What happened?" She said with panic in her voice.

Katherine observing Elena with curiosity in her wide brown eyes. "Here, hold my hand and squeeze"

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Elena all but cried, not understanding what was happening to her body.

"Just do it!" Katherine shouted.

Elena grabbed her hand and slowly squeezed.

"You're not going to hurt me, but try." Katherine said, giving Elena a reassuring nod.

Elena trusted her with every fiber of her being, but hurting her was not an idea she was keen on. Alas, she complied anyway. She managed to cut the circulation off to Katherine's hand before pulling away. "Are you ok?" Elena said, resting her hand on Katherine's forearm.

Katherine adjusted herself and began. "Elena, I need to tell you something, but you must promise you will remain calm."

Elena quickly nodded her head, wondering what would cause Katherine to worry.

"Elena you're… You're evolving…"

Elena gave her disgruntled look. "I'm what? Is that even possible? I'm still human, right?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, wondering how many times she would be repeating herself to this girl. "Elena, you were never human, get over it." She took a brief pause, figuring out how she'd break the news to her. "So, I told you our powers would eventually, develop… And they have, this is only the beginning."

Elena thought about this momentarily, considering what would happen if she packed her bags and ran, no looking back. Then she thought about her mother, who told her she could face and defeat anything.

"Well then, we should get ready, we have a big day ahead of us." She said, grinning. Elena was tired of finding excuses to be less of what she was.

Katherine returned the smile, honest, yet mysterious.

"Katherine wait." Elena said, nervous about what she was going to ask. "Did you… Do you love Stefan?"

Katherine was already at the bathroom doorway when Elena asked her the question she'd been avoiding. She peered over her shoulder, smiling softly saying. "Not anymore." She cooed. With that, her clothes were off and the hot water was already seeping out of the bathroom, into Elena's bedroom.

As Elena sat in her bed for five minutes, she knew what was next, she knew what needed to be done.

-Salvator House-

"STEFAN! Time to go, you can fix your hair on the way!" Damon shouted, disgruntled with the fact that Stefan took longer to groom himself then he and Elena combined.

"Damon, I'm coming, you have no patients!"

Damon fake gasped, "me? Stefan, I'm your big brother. I just want to make sure you get to school on time." Damon then proceeded to fake sniffle. "I just get so emotional, you're all grown up!" Damon said, clutching his heart.

Stefan strolled down the stairs rolling his eyes at Damon's lack of maturity. "And after all this time, you're not." He chimed before heading out the door.

Damon groaned, making a b-line for the liquor cabinet. Moments before he reached for a bottle of bourbon, his phone buzzed, receiving a text message from Bonnie.

"Elena's in danger."

Was all it read, at first Damon assumed it was a joke, or some sort of set up. Not in the mood for games, Damon tossed his phone onto the couch and poured himself a glass. His phone buzzed again, this time irritating him. He staggered over to the couch, mildly intoxicated already.

"Now." Was all Bonnie said, Damon assumed she wouldn't go through this much effort unless it was life or death.

Damon wasn't into the idea of playing Sherlock and Watson with the spawn of Satan. So he dialed Stefan, hoping he's pick up.

"Damon? I'm in class, what is it this time?" Said Stefan.

"It's Elena, I think she's in trouble. Meet me at the tomb in an hour."

-Gilbert house-

"So, what to wear…? Purple, or blue? I myself prefer the blue, royal to be exact." Katherine stated, holding a blue dress up to her chest. It was beautiful, Blue satin with a black lace overlay.

"Hmm." Said Elena, putting her thumb on her chin, as if deep in thought. "I liked the black one, can't we just wear them all?" She sighed.

"Elena, this is the beauty of having a doppelganger, you don't have to pick and choose, you can have them both."

"What did you say?" Elena was never sure what Katherine's motive was, or why she had come for her. She could have killed her, or worse, her family. Elena then thought about the Salvator brothers, Stefan's eyes and Damon's lips…

"Nothing." Katherine corrected herself. Unaware that Elena's thoughts had moved on. "So, when are we."

Elena's phone cut Katherine off, Elena's eyes widened, racing for her phone, scooping it up and answering it. "Bonnie, how are you?" She said with worry and doubt clouding her tone

"This is not Bonnie, I have pertinent information and you must listen. I have contacted Klaus, he thought that I was another vampire looking for his approval."

Elena gasped, not sure what she should do, but more importantly, what would happen to Bonnie. Charlotte couldn't be in it just to help them, there had to be motive.

"He's in Miami Florida, he expects you in two days, sharp." With that the phone line clicked, and Elena was left with a dial tone. A tone that represented her life well, a nonstop line that carried out for years and years. She turned to Katherine and her expression was cold, lifeless and scared.

"Elena, you know what we have to do." She said, worry filling her voice. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. He'll hunt us down unless we stop him." She said, moving towards Elena, and resting her hands on Elena's shoulders. "We can do this, we're stronger now."

Elena felt blots of electricity running through her body. Something about this was crazy, unconventional and Elena was not used to that.

"What about your family? You need to keep them safe." Once Katherine said that, she had Elena at family. Elena wasn't about to let Jeremy get hurt, and she didn't want Charlotte possessing Bonnie anymore. This was going to end, here and now.

"Fine, Lets do it."

**Music for this chapter.**

**All Good Things - Nelly Furtado**

**Dance In the Dark - Lady Gaga  
**


End file.
